everythingalleverywheremanyfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Crafter
'MonsterCrafter' By Naquatic LLC The sequel to Guncrafter. It is free and only avaliable to IPhone, IPad and Android. https://itunes.apple.com/au/app/monstercrafter/id660928091?mt=8 Description dsa5.jpg|MONSTER CRAFTER dsa1.jpg|DREAM IT dsa2.jpg|BUILD IT dsa3.jpg|TRAIN IT dsa4.jpg|BATTLE IT The sequel to Guncrafter has arrived! Craft your own pet monster. Train and care for it. Adventure through harrowing, boss-filled dungeons. Battle online against your friends, your enemies, or anyone in the world. MonsterCrafter is crafting + digital pets + monster battling…and there has never been anything like it. • PLAY YOUR WAY • If you can dream it, you can build it. Create your monster any way you like. The way you craft it, the way you train and care for it…EVERYTHING affects your monster's personality, companionship, and performance in battle! • ENDLESS CONTENT • The entire MonsterCrafter world is populated by player-created monsters! Every monster you see and battle has been crafted by someone. Show them who's boss! • INSTANT MULTIPLAYER • Enter the multiplayer arena and get placed in a lag-free multiplayer match in 5 SECONDS. With Naquatic's exclusive Quick Match system, you never have to stop playing. No waiting. No lag. • COMING SOON • Clan Dungeons! Start a clan with up to 10 friends and play through unique co-op challenges! • JOIN OVER 25 MILLION GAMERS WORLDWIDE • And find out why Naquatic apps like Guncrafter and Shooting Showdown have lit up the top charts and been featured by everyone from Apple to IGN, AppAdvice, and TouchArcade. Tips and Tricks When you attack an opponent, they will litter the ground with gold, power-ups, and hearts. Collect the gold and power-ups right away, but wait until they deliver their next attack to collect the hearts. Hearts are what heal you in battle, so if you wait until the damage against you has been dealt to collect them, it will ensure that you have gotten the maximum health benefit out of each heart. When you do face the boss, you can use a slew of special moves right off the bat and get his health down low quickly. So, save your special moves for the boss of each level. Always bring a diamond into battle with you so that you can continue playing if you die, and you won’t lose any of the XP or gold that you have collected thus far. How you shape it determines its statistics: so, if you make one small monster and its attack and defense will not change. If you make one large monster and its defense will increase while its attack drops. But if you make multiple little monsters inside your monster making square, and its attack will increase while its defense drops. Training is the only way to keep your monster happy. Don’t train it and you will end up with a monster that refuses to attack. Just increase the overall happiness bar to around halfway and you will be good to go in battle with that monster. If you want a quick level for your monster you'll have to use coins. The coin requirement decreases if your monster is closer to its next level to begin with. Rock, electric and alien monsters start off much stronger. They are also more expensive than the fire, water and plant eggs, but much more powerful even without any level ups. Your new monster always starts out at level 1, making it fairly unfit for battle against all but the weakest monsters. This will help: send it into battle in a newer dungeon, land one single hit and then swap it out (tap the button to the right of its health bar). Then finish off the fight using your stronger monster. They will share equally in the experience points gained from battle and you'll level up new monster much faster. Playing the slots is mainly used to increase your monster’s happiness but sometimes you’ll spin and hit coins. You’ll win coins more frequently if you let the machine stop on its own rather than stop it yourself. Collect your daily prize every single day. Not only will you earn large amounts of coins, but you can even earn free diamonds this way. Spread your friend code and your clan code around to earn coins and get clan members. Special attacks are strong against different elementals and weak against others. Fire attacks do massive damage to plant types. Plant type attacks are effective against water types. Water type attacks are extra strong against fire types. Act acording your enemy. Clan Code The Elements - QUIFYV329